Fandom AUs
Before you can understand Fandom AUs, first you must understand Ask Blogs; for that, please go here. Now that you know more about how the ask blog fandoms function, it should be easier to understand now, how fandom AUs first exploded onto the scene. Simply put, it was not something planned by anybody at all. Camp Weehawken The first ever of these fandom wide AUs was Camp Weehawken, during the summer of 2012. Here, everyone involved went to summer camp. The girls (Fem!Oncelers and Normas) were at Camp North Nitch, which is across the lake. Once-lings and Once-sirs were at Camp South Stitch. Started by Pinkcakes-blackcoffee ’s interpretation of a few of Swag Onceler’s posts, it exploded into a fandom-wide event, with most askblogs participating via “Weehawken Weekend,” blogging as their younger camp selves. This was before seperate blogs were used for AU events. Most askblogs have by now reverted back to normal. However, Weehawken continued to exist as an AU, starting up again once every summer. It was after this AU event that people started making seperate ask blog accounts from their main in order to participate without messing with their own blog too much. This is unrelated to Deehawken. While Deehawken is an Alternate Universe Event taking place at a camp, it is a camp AU with deoncelerized ask blogs. Deehawken is an AU that came along with Deoncelerized ask blogs. For Camp Weehawken, their directory blog is here. Camp South Stitch also has a directory blog. Thneedville High Thneedville High is the second AU to show up, not long after Weehawken. It’s a high-school based AU roleplay that is open to anyone in the Lorax/Once-ler fandom, or even outside. It is still an ongoing AU. Almost everyone involved here has a separate account AU account. It was actually here that a lot of ask blogs were the first ones to deoncelerize, which makes sense. The main ones are usually inextricably tied to the lorax backstory, as opposed to the thneedville high ask blogs which are much more lax. When Deoncelerized ask blogs started hitting the scene, "Thornville High" was their answer to Thneedville High, and Jobhawken is an ofshoot for them of that. There is no directory blog for Thneedville High. Truffula Flu Truffula Flu was the first fandom AU that focused heavily around storytelling to show up. Anyone could join into this AU, but not everyone could necessarily participate in the same camp, due to the aforementioned focus on story. Most camps functioned as closed RPs, including the main camp that helped to start this whole AU in the first place, camp entre. Basically to participate, you could either ask a camp to join into their plot, or create your own new camp. The plotline as a whole revolved around the breakout of a zombie apocalypse. It started when Entre (asktheyoungentrepreneur ) was genetically modifying truffula trees to get a whole range of new colors. However, the fruit from the trees started to unfect the barbaloots eating them, who eventually leaked and spread it among the populace. The idea first when tumblr user starxapple was blogging about The Walking Dead, and first created this post. After providing the first headcanon, Skully latched onto the idea and the rest is history. For the rest of the tale, it's best to check out their own informative masterpost. Coincidentally, Truffula Flu has its own wiki here. The characters seen here are often reimaginings of the characters from the 2012 Lorax movie (mainly Once-lers) but other fandom or original characters were present as well. If you are having trouble following the story line of any of the individual camps, consider trying the starxapple method. Truffula Royale This AU was based on the novel, manga, and (horrible) movie Battle Royale. To learn more about the story this AU was based off of, please google it. This AU has now ended, but you can read at your leasure, the events that took place within. This AU was run by the Game Masters, who set the entire game up, and posted updates. They themselves were their own characters within the AU. If this gets started up again for a round two, we will update this information accordingly. Their main blog can still be found over here. War Against Oncelers The AU takes place in a world that looks down on Oncelers and Greedlers; and O’hare, has taken it upon himself to get rid of every single one of them. Young Oncelers are taken to O’hare Academy to become indoctrinated with Anti-Onceler ideals. These Oncelers are known as Blue Suits, the lowest class. They are given menial work jobs. Older Oncelers are taken to ghettos of high concentration, and Greedlers are hunted down and turned into propaganda to fuel the hatred against Oncelers. Meanwhile in the shadows, a Onceler Resistance against O’hare is growing. O’hare’s Army makes it their utmost priority to keep the Oncelers in check and to keep a looming Revolution at bay. You can still view their main directory blog here. Thneedmafia Thneedmafia was basically a mafia AU that took place in the 1920’s (USA-ish), with a Seussian twist to it. It was a plot-driven AU much like truff flu, where the main mods built up their own story in a place named Seuss City where everything played out. If you were aiming to play a Don, you could build up a town/city of your own since there is rarely more than one Don per city, and Seuss City already had it’s main mafia crew. If you were more of a common, less influential character (normal worker, rum runner, dancer etc) then you could feel free to be a resident of Seuss City. Here are some links, and here is another post concerning the au. Oncelermagica This was an AU relating to the PMMM series, though not everyone strictly adhered to the PMMM plotline, or even the source material's rules. This was fine, as the rules were loose. Generally though, all of the ask blogs participating made a "contract" in exchange for a wish, and all of them fought witches using magic powers. Their main directory blog can still be found over here.